20 things you didn't know about
by Jeffie
Summary: 20 things you did'nt know about...The forgotten characters of Harry Potter.
1. Bellatrix Lestrange

1 Her first and most vivid memory is one of her and Andromeda getting told off by their father because they gave Narcissa an Acid-Pop.

She pretends Andromeda wasn't there.

2 Her mother always preferred Narcissa, and Bella knew it.

3 In Third year Bella and Dromeda made a pact that they would escape the black family together and fight for the better cause.

4 She had always liked Lucius.

5 When her father said she was to marry Rodolphus she threw a full blown tantrum, only to storm out and find Lucius kissing Narcissa.

7 When Dromeda ran away with Ted, Bella was the first to run after her and the first to stop. Because Dromeda had broken their pact. she hadn't waited for Bella.

8 it was then she turned her back on the better cause.

9 She had a beautiful baby boy. She made it look like he was Rodolphus'. he wasn't. she wouldn't want a son like Rodolphus.

10 A month later, Rodolphus found Bellatrix sitting by an empty cradle. She said he had died of unknown causes.

11 Bellatrix told Albus Dumbledore of her plan to torture Alice and Frank Longbottom, Because she needed someone to pull her away before she killed them.

12 As they stood torturing the pair, Bellatrix turned her wand on herself and almost committed suicide. Rodolphus almost let her.

13 In Azkaban Bellatrix wouldn't touch food for a month.

14 Although their cells were next to each other, Bella didn't speak to Rodolphus for the entire 14 years she spent there. She didn't speak to anyone.

15 Except once. One time, when a dog scampered past her cell. She called it and it came back. She told it to go and fight for the right cause.

16 She always knew Sirius was innocent.

17 When she killed him, she was laughing. Not because she found it funny. But because it was all she could do to stop herself running into the doorway after him.

18 When Voldemort fell over in the forest and refused her help, she knew he could never love. There wasn't enough of him left. And that, she told herself, would be his downfall.

19 When she was duelling Molly Weasly she wore a constant smile, so she could die laughing as her cousin. So that she felt close to someone. So she wasn't alone when she died.

20 At her funeral, a boy stood at the back of the church. The Malfoys and Rodolphus didn't see him. But every year after he visited her tombstone and thanked her. Thanked her for giving him away as a baby so he could have a normal life. A life away from all the darkness.


	2. Argus Filtch

Argus Filtch

1 His best friend was called Kennan. They grew up next door to each other. Both destined to be wizards.

2 He and Kennan made a list. A list of the trouble they would cause at Hogwarts. The girls they would chase after. The subjects they would ace.

3 He knows that he once had a sister.

4 He knows she died young. His mother never liked to talk about Perrin.

5 On his 11th birthday he sat at the window all day. Waiting for his letter to come.

6 Maybe if they'd beaten him. Disowned him. Hated him. Then maybe it would have been easier.

Easier for him to run away from the truth that he would never become a wizard.

7 He never forgave Kennan, for going to Hogwarts. For completing the list, causing trouble, getting the girls, getting good grades. He never forgave him for doing this.

Without him.

8 He then attended Enfield Grammar School for boys.

9 He never cared for ICT.

10 At the age of 15 he saw the most beautiful girl. She moved in across the road.

11 Her name was Jacinta. She went to Enfield County for girls. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She never stopped talking, not a moment.

12 At the age of 18 the gathered up the courage to ask her out.

13 6 Years later they were married. He remembers that it was snowing.

14 He believed he would finally have a happily ever after. Even without Hogwarts. Without Magic. Because he had _her_. And she was what mattered now.

15 When she told him she was pregnant, it was one of the happiest days of his life.

16 They spent hours deciding baby names. Settling finally on Audrey for a girl and Rupert for a boy.

17 He bought a little doll. A little rag doll. With a red dress and a red ribbon in her hair. He bought her to sit in the corner of the cot they had bought.

They didn't ask for the sex of the baby. But Argus always knew it would be a girl.

18 Audrey means strong. But the little baby girl he saw in the incubator was anything but strong.

He prayed for her to be strong. For her to survive. He had already lost his wife that night. He didn't want to loose his little girl as well. But he knew it was already too late.

19 That was when he became care-taker for Hogwarts. He was done with the muggle world. Done with its unfair ways.

20 Every year. He goes to a church yard. He knows where they lie. His wife. His child. His sister.

Jacinta was the only one he could ever properly talk to. So he sits and he talks to her.


	3. Rodolphus Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange

1 His first word was Mummy.

But his mummy never came when he called.

2 On his 10th birthday his dad took him fishing. It was the only time he ever had alone with his dad.

He hated it.

3 In his first year he didn't receive a single letter from his parents.

4 He never made friends easily.

So he decided to focus on his grades.

5 That's when he saw her.

The most beautiful creature ever. He decided that he MUST have her!

6 The first and last time Rodolphus Lestrange was ever embarrassed was when he asked Bellatrix Lestrange to the dance.

She turned him down. Without a second thought.

7 He wrote to his father. Told him the story of the pretty girl who was not his. The girl who belonged to someone else.

8 He never received a reply.

9 That was when the feeling of power, possession and jealousy came.

And it never went away.

10 He did not attend his mother funeral. Instead he called out to her at night, crying silently. Asking her to come to him. Asking her to save him from the impending doom.

She did not save him.

11 He got there first! He got there before Lucius Malfoy! He got Bella. That was the way the world worked now.

You snooze. You Loose.

12 He never once regretted marrying Bella.

13 He showed her off to all his friends. His little possession. Because she was HIS!

He reminded her often enough.

14 When Bellatrix said she was pregnant, He took a house elf outside and beat it senseless. Not until its little body was mangled beyond recognition did he give up and go inside.

He never knew why.

15 When he was told his son was dead he went numb for a second.

But he went back to his office and continued his work.

16 He almost let her kill herself when they were torturing the Longbottom's because like everyone else, she needed saving from the impending doom.

But Bellatrix did not deserve to be saved, she deserved to endure the guilt, the pain, the hate.

17 His favourite colour was grey.

which was lucky seeing that in Azkaban, it was the only colour he saw.

18 The Dark Lord once told him that the only reason Rodolphus was still alive was because of Bella. He responded that if Bella was his first priority then it was no wonder Harry Potter was still alive.

19 he never spoke out of term again.

20 After the great war he suddenly found himself lonely. He had never needed any friends before. He stood before Bella's grave and spoke to her.

But like everyone else he had ever known, she never came when he called.


	4. Pansy Parkinson

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's characters. Sadly. _

_Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers!_

_If you have any character suggestions, that would be GREATLY appreciated. _

_I am a little unsure of this chapter, Oh well. _

_Tell me if its rubbish. _

_I LOVE YOU ALL! x_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson

1 She was born to Benjamin and Victoria Parkinson.

2 When she was three years old she fell over and cut her knee. She ran crying over to her mum who picked her up and kissed her knee better.

Because that is a power that only Mum's have.

3 When she was sorted into Slytherin her parents send her a letter telling her how proud they were.

She kept it.

4 When she fell into Draco Malfoy's crowd, her parents told her their concerns of her befriending someone associated with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Pansy just laughed it off.

5 The only time she ever really spoke to Dumbledore properly was in her third year.

6 She never spoke to him after that. It wasn't his fault. But she had to blame someone. So she shot the messenger.

The messenger who told her, that her mother had early onset Alzheimer's.

7 The only person she told was Draco Malfoy.

She would regret that.

8 The next year her sister, Ivy, came to Hogwarts. Like Pansy she was sorted into Slytherin.

Pansy never asked if she had received a letter from their parents.

9 She took every chance she could to go home. To see her mum. To help out her dad.

10 That was when Draco Malfoy took over her life.

He did not control her, but she found herself wanting to be around him more and more.

11 But when she went home for the summer holidays and her mother asked who she was, she realised something had to give.

Because watching her mother slowly fall away hurt too much.

12 Pansy let the other girls pull Draco Malfoy away from her. She allowed them to take away her boyfriend. Draco said Pansy's life was too complex.

But knowing that she was letting it happen was no comfort.

13 At some points she found herself wanting to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. She no longer wanted to go home.

14 When she did build up the courage to go home, she always regretted it. Seeing her mother sit there, and glare up at her. Like she was a stranger in her own home.

Seeing her father getting weaker and weaker. Not only having to look after himself but his wife as well.

15 It was her who told her father that 'Victoria Parkinson' needed to go into a home.

She never called her Mum after that. Because Victoria Parkinson wasn't her mum anymore. Her mum had died a long time ago.

16 Her favourite colour was yellow. Because it was a cheerful colour.

She needed some cheering up.

17 At the final battle. She pointed at Harry. She wanted them to take him away. She wanted it to be over. She was tired of fighting.

18 Victoria Parkinson never forgot Ivy. Her 'only' child as she so proudly told people. Despite Ivy's protests.

19 She finally found someone. Joseph King. She never once looked at Draco and Astoria in jealousy again.

20 It no longer mattered that Victoria didn't know her face, or her name. Because now Pansy had other people to care for her, to kiss her wounds better. To pick up the pieces.

Because that's not only a power that mothers have.


	5. Petunia Dursley

Hey, sorry for taking so long to upload. but Fan fiction wouldn't let me. :/ if anyone else is having this problem here's what i did:

When it takes you to the error screen the bar at the top will read 'story_edit_property' you changed property into 'content' the bar will now read 'story_edit_content' then BAM! you can upload :) sorry for the wait.

A big thanks again to all my lovely reviewers!

I love you all!

: )

* * *

**Petunia Dursley **

**1 Her favourite colour is dark pink. **

**2 Lily was the only one allowed to call her Tuney. No one else had that right.**

**3 She was frightened of Lily.**

**4 The night Lily went to Hogwarts she cried herself to sleep. She had lost her sister and her best friend that night.**

**5 She was jealous of Lily. Her parents were proud of Lily, much more proud then they were of Petunia.**

**She knew this very well.**

**6 She tried to change that.**

**7 But she soon learned that they did not care if she received great grades. If she was praised highly by her teachers. Because with Lily also getting great grades, being praised highly. Who won? The muggle, or the Witch?**

**8 Petunia knew she had good friends who cared, teachers, other people. But when those closest, those who you love most dearly, don't care. it's a much bigger deal. **

**9 She once dyed her hair bright pink.**

**10 It was then she didn't even realise she was doing it. She didn't realise that she wasn't eating properly. She didn't realise that she skipped meals and her ribs began to show more.**

**No one else noticed either.**

**11 whenever she walked past a bush, she would pick of a flower and hold it in her palm. Just to see. Just to make sure she wasn't a freak.**

**Not like Lily.**

**12 Part of her wanted the flower petals to move. Part of her wanted to be a freak.**

**Just like Lily.**

**13 Each time Lily came home for a holiday Petunia wore baggy clothes. Because she knew, that Lily would know. Because Lily knew Tuney back to front. Lily would know that Tuney was ill.**

**14 After one of those visits Petunia received a letter from Lily. **

**Because Lily knew.**

**15 But Petunia tore the letter into little shreds. Threw them into the bin. Because Lily didn't have the guts to confront her to her face. **

**16 That was when she met Vernon. She walked past him everyday on her way to school.**

**He had noticed as well.**

**17 He get her help where no one else did. He helped her get better. For that, she loved him.**

**But only him. She wouldn't have eaten properly for anyone else.**

**18 When she was told Lily had died, Vernon held her close and told her it was alright. **

**He was afraid she would stop eating again.**

**19 When Harry Potter turned up on her doorstep and looked at her with Lily eyes, All Petunia could see was Lily. And that scared her.**

**20 She never went a whole day without telling Dudley she was proud of him. Because she knew what it felt like to be forgotten. And no one deserved to feel like that.**


	6. Dolores Umbridge

Dolores Umbridge.

1 She was born to Jason Umbridge and Lu-Lu Simone.

2 When she was 7 she sat on the second floor landing and looked through the banisters at her parents as his father repeatedly yelled 'MUDBLOOD!'

3 That was the night her father left.

4 She always blamed her mother.

Unsuspecting that it was her pure-blood father's fault.

5 When she was 7 she was bullied by the girls around her street. They called her names and insulted her family.

6 One time they went to far. They picked up stones and threw them at her while she attempted to run away.

7 She doesn't remember the pain. She doesn't remember the cuts on her face and arms.

8 She remembers how good it felt when, with her young, uncontrollable magic, she turned the stones against them. Making them pay for what they'd done.

9 And it felt exhilarating.

10 At Hogwarts she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The ones of wit and learning.

11 She was a vegetarian.

12 She graduated Hogwarts with straight O's and headed straight to the ministry.

Because the ministry would set her free.

13 The first task she was assigned to do was to sort out the old files in the basement.

14 Little did Dolores know that if she had read into the torn file marked Jason Bridge she would find the reason her father had left.

15 She worked her way up the ranks. Treading on people to get higher and higher. Ignoring the devastation she left behind.

16 It was when she was at her lowest. As she lay in Azkaban. Cold. Hungry. Bored.

When she finally found him again.

17 She was glad to get out of her cell for an hour or so. Even if all she would be doing was sorting old files into alphabetical order. Just to get away.

18 This time she read the files. Trying to pro-long the time she spent out of her cell. This time she read the file marked Jason Bridge.

29 little did she knew the condense of the file. What Jason Umbridge had done. Why he had done it. And what happened next.

Dolores never had the time to tell anyone. As she released all the pent up anger which had held on to her for so long, the dementors surrounded her.

30 Some say the dementors did it out of anger. After all she did smash up all the files and records of the prisoners.

But you go ask one. They'll say it was a mercy kill. Because they knew of Jason Umbridge.


	7. Lucius Malfoy

Reviews are welcome! : )

Hope this is alright. i've been working on it for quite some time.

have a lovely easter! x

* * *

Lucius Malfoy

1 Lucius was born to Abraxus and Jennifer Malfoy.

2 He had a limited relationship with his parents. Birthday's, Christmas, Parties. He was their son, but they didn't really know Lucius Malfoy at all.

3 He was given a nanny. Mrs Jacobs. She was more of a mother to Lucius than Jennifer had ever been.

4 It was Mrs Jacobs who hugged him the night before he was to go to Hogwarts and told him that it did not matter what house he was in. Its was Mrs Jacobs who Lucius missed the most during his first week at Hogwarts.

5 He was sorted into Slytherin. He immediately wrote to Mrs Jacobs to tell her. He then reluctantly picked up the quill and wrote to his parents.

6 He made friend easily. Soon they had formed a little gang. They called themselves the 'deatheaters'.

But that was a joke. Right?

7 Mrs Jacobs died in his second year.

Lucius was not afraid to cry.

8 He was in his third year when he met Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was pure-blood and acceptable. But above all, she paid attention to him. She spoke to him, treated him as an equal.

9 He asked her out in fourth year. They were the 'it' couple. She was beautiful and everything he wanted.

He knew Mrs Jacobs would have approved of Bellatrix.

10 But then he came along. Rodolphus.

Bellatrix never noticed the bruises Lucius gained from trying to keep Bellatrix as a girlfriend.

11 For a while it stopped. It seemed Rodolphus had gotten bored of beating up Lucius for Bellatrix.

But then it all happened.

12 It appeared Rodolphus had bullied Narcissa into kissing him at exactly the right time for Bellatrix to come out and find them.

Lucius never admitted to Bellatrix that he hadn't kissed Narcissa, that it had been the other way round. He didn't want to ruin the relationship between the two sisters.

13 That was the time he realised it wasn't all a game.

The 'deatheaters' were real and worshiping their Lord and Master.

14 He could never go to Mrs Jacobs grave after that. He was too ashamed. He knew she would have hated it.

15 So Lucius married Narcissa. They had a son. He renounced his old ways as soon as possible. To try and…make up for what he had done. So that maybe the feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away.

It didn't.

16 Bellatrix told Lucius that she was giving her son away, told him to keep an eye on him.

He couldn't do it, because the feeling in his stomach had not gone away.

17 Every night he read a story to Draco. He did not read the tales of beadle the bard as other fathers would. He told Draco of Cinderella, Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs.

18 He once made the mistake of calling Narcissa, Bella.

19 Only on the night Bellatrix died did he go and look for her son. The boy had grown up. A little older than Draco.

Then this feeling. A feeling of pride. Joy. Overtook the feeling that had overpowered him for so long. Lucius was proud of the blonde man who stood before him now.

20 That night he went to Mrs Jacobs' grave. It felt good. To speak to her again. To know that she was no longer ashamed of him.


	8. Arabella Figg

**Hey! Thank you all so much for the reviews :)**

**If anyone has any ideas for a story-line, or a character i would be grateful. **

**I hope this is alright...**

**x**

* * *

Arabella Figg

1 They said that it didn't matter. They said that it wasn't a problem.

But she saw though their façade.

2 She knew she could never compare.

Eliza and Jackson would always be the better children. The Magical Children

3 So she attended Muggle school. But she wasn't there for education. Not really. She was just passing time.

4 She is allergic to peanut's.

5 She dropped out of school at 16. No GCSE's. No friends. No Magic.

6 She died her hair pink repeatedly throughout her school years.

7 She always misunderstood Jackson. He would complain about Hogwarts, in an attempt to make her stay at home a little more bearable. But Arabella assumed he was just ungrateful.

8 Then that one night. Eliza had finished Hogwarts and was trying to find a job at St. Mungo's. That night when Eliza revealed a letter from the ministry. Confirming her ability as an animagus.

That was the final straw.

9 She never looked back. Not for a while at least.

10 She was free! She was broke, poor and a muggle. But she was free. Free of her magical parents, her magical siblings. She had left them in their magical world and joined the muggle world.

11 The night she ran away she didn't notice the cat which followed her.

12 He said he would take care of her. He said that she would soon forget her past. All she had to do, was to trust him.

13 They ran away together. To France. They married quickly and moved into a little flat. He got a job. Arabella couldn't imagine a better life.

And then it began.

14 She wasn't allowed to get a job. She wasn't allowed to go to town without him. She wasn't allowed to learn French.

Soon she wasn't allowed to go outside without him by her side.

15 He said it was to protect her. Because if he wasn't there other men might try to take advantage. He said he was doing the right thing.

And for a while, she believed him.

16 He was often angry. He would yell at her to start with. Then the action came. The punches. The scratches. The blood.

17 She was tired. Tired of being beaten whenever he felt like it. But if you tell someone something often enough, they begin to believe it.

Arabella believed she was worthless.

18 It was her 19th birthday when she received the greatest gift anyone had ever given her. An envelope containing a ticket back to England.

She didn't see who had left it, but she did see a cat sitting on a wall watching her.

19 When she arrived back in England she headed straight back to Little Whinging. She found her childhood home empty. She wasn't angry. She wasn't upset. They had moved on. She didn't expect them to wait for her.

20 Whenever she saw a cat from then on, she thanked it. But she wasn't thanking the cat. She was thanking her sister. Arabella never looked at the Animagus register. Because she already knew. She already knew that next to the name Eliza Figg, would be the word: Cat


	9. Percy Weasley

Percy Weasley

1 The night he packed his bags and left home, he considered walking back. But his pride was standing in the way.

2 He really believed that his loyalty lay with the ministry.

3 He did not believe that Albus and those who ran around with him were idiots.

4 Percy felt a great honour in being junior assistant to Fudge.

Even if it was only _junior._

5 Being no longer associated as a Weasley but being his own person gave Percy great encouragement.

He didn't want to be known as Wetherby forever.

6 When Harry Potter had his hearing in 1995, Percy did not look at him. Not because he was being rude or pompous. But because he knew that looking at Harry would drag him right back to the family he had forgotten.

7 He decided to remove himself completely from his family. Focusing on his work.

Even if it meant rejecting his mothers Christmas present.

8 That was one moment where he considered turning back. The moment he saw the package and realised it was a hand-knitted jumper.

But again pride stood in his way.

9 Then came Lucy.

The girl FAR better than a hand-knitted Christmas jumper.

10 She was blonde, beautiful and clever. She called him Percy. Not Weasley.

11 He asked her out after a year of them being friends.

12 He really loved her.

13 Lucy Montague. He never asked her blood status.

But he soon found out.

14 He was there when she was sacked from the ministry. He was there when she was dragged in for questioning. He was there when she was dragged away.

15 He always dreams of that day. She was calling his name. Begging him to save her. Crying more than he had even seen or imagined.

He pretends he doesn't.

16 For a while he told himself that she was a bitch. She had lied to him. Lead him on.

But he couldn't keep up the pretence anymore.

17 It had been the dementors kiss which had finished off his Lucy. Her body tossed into the incinerator.

It was no way to die. Lonely, afraid, forgotten. It was not human.

18 The wall of pride had vanished. Leaving his thoughts, feeling and emotions easy to read.

19 That was when he turned. Coming back to the home and family he had left.

20 Percy Weasley had been a fool. And idiot. A pompous prat. He had been a ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron.

But no more. Percy was a now Weasley, through and through.

* * *

_I really like this one. i hope that you do._

_Note that Percy has two children, Molly and Lucy. I took his daughters name Lucy to be the name for his previous girlfriend. i though it was a fitting tribute that Percy would do, yet not talk about._

_:) Reviews are LURVVEEE x_


	10. Narcissa Malfoy

Ptsh! J K Rowling can _have_ Narcissa! ... I dont want_ her._ :) ENJOY!

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy

1 She was always the baby of the family, she would never compare with Bellatrix or Andromeda.

But she would show them. Because nobody puts baby in the corner.

2 Her first memory is Bella and Andromeda giving her an acid-pop.

She remembers it as first time she had ever been humiliated.

3 She had weak bones.

4 She always felt jealous of the bond Bella and Andromeda had.

5 She never liked the nick-name Cissy. It was too childish.

6 She was proud of her hair. Her long, silky, blonde hair. It was the one thing she had going for her.

7 She was sorted into a slytherin. It felt like the hat was staring into her future and her soul.

It angered her. No one had the right to look at her thoughts! Because if that happened then she was out of control.

8 She knew about Andromeda and Ted before anyone else. She encouraged them because with Andromeda out of the way, she was one step closer to being in control

9 Everything was always in order. Clothes neatly folded, bed made perfectly. And that was how Narcissa liked it.

10 When Andromeda ran away she smiled, when Bellatrix was a wreck, Narcissa was on top of the world.

11 She never really wanted Lucius. But it was necessary to marry to make people proud of her. So she could be a proper lady.

So she could be in control.

12 The only time she ever felt regret was watching Bellatrix walk up the isle with a look of sheer dread upon her face.

13 The worst thing ever said to her was by her father: 'Lucius is a good man. He is perfect for you, my baby girl.'

It stuck with her forever. She was an adult! Not a baby!

14 Cygnus Black died when Narcissa was 19. She didn't cry.

15 When Bellatrix's child 'died', Narcissa couldn't help but smile as she hugged her sister.

Some would call it sick, but Cissy called it competition.

16 Draco. He was beautiful. Before he was born Narcissa swore she would not get attached to the child. He was an heir, and something her sister did not have.

But the moment she held him in her arms she was won over.

17 From that moment life was no longer about competing. Being the best. Being in control. Draco was her life now. She would do everything to protect him.

18 She was claustrophobic.

19 In the final battle she didn't fight for herself. She fought for Draco.

20 She confessed to Andromeda. The only one who would listen. She told her how she killed her father. How it was so easy. When Andromeda asked why Narcissa had her answer ready:

Because nobody puts baby in the corner.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a total writers block!

I'm sorry if you like Narcissa but i dont! hah!

I hope you like this chapter.

ALL reviews are welcome! x


	11. Minerva McGonagall

_Sorry! i know i haven't done one in ages! I've been having PROPER writers block, and i didnt want to force it._

_Review! x_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall

1 Minerva means wisdom.

She doubted she would live up to her name.

2 Her first childhood memory is her and Daniel White climbing trees in a forest. She remembers that she reached the top before he did.

3 You never got one without the other. It was always Minerva and Daniel.

4 He nicknamed her Minnie.

She never allowed any one else call her that. It was _his_ name for her.

5 Daniel, three years above Minerva, went to Hogwarts first. He sent her an owl every week, and when he went to Hogsmeade sent her gifts.

6 The first time she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express he appeared at her side and never left her.

7 They started going out properly when Minerva was in 3rd year. They spent two glorious years together at Hogwarts.

8 When Minerva was in her 4th year she decided that she wanted to be a Transfiguration teacher.

9 Albus Dumbledore was her transfiguration teacher. When she left Hogwarts he told her a job was always open to her.

10 She left Hogwarts with E's and O's.

Daniel left with T's.

11 Minerva means wisdom.

But Minerva was anything but wise.

12 She was on track. She was heading in the right path. It was all fitting into place.

Except Daniel.

13 She was 19 when she fell pregnant.

Daniel, the boy who had always been there for her was suddenly not.

14 She knew he wouldn't have been able to support them. He had no O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's. How could he have coped with a screaming child?

15 Felicity means happiness.

Minerva wanted the little baby girl to be happy.

16 But like Minerva the little girl didn't live up to her name.

Felicity was anything but happy.

17 She worked at Madame Malkins for a while.

Just for money. She managed. She had too.

18 Every weekend without fail, Minerva found herself in Hogsmeade, Wizarding Villages, the middle of nowhere. Looking for her lost daughter.

19 She blamed herself. People didn't just wander off. There had to be a reason! She decided that it was herself. She was the reason Felicity had run away when she was 15.

20 16 years after leaving Hogwarts she returned.

It was the beginning of the next chapter of her life.

* * *

_Hey, Just to say:_

_1. The dates are a little wrong in this, i changed it make it fit in with the story. Don't shoot me!_

_2. If you don't know the grades for Hogwarts i gave to Minerva and Daniel._

_Outstanding (The best.)_

_Exceeds expectations_

_Troll (Worst)_

Also! You might know that i watch Doctor Who, and i was thinking that in 'The Doctors Wife' we dont know about Idris from before the story begins, you know.

I have seen maybe one story about her before it all. and i was wondering what do you guys think if i attempt a 20 things... about Idris? I have a few ideas and i've roughly started it. But if you think i should, then tell me!

Thanks again!


	12. Rita Skeeter

_I know i know!_

_I havent updated in what seems like forever! i am truly truly sorry!_

_I hope that this little nugget of a chapter makes up for my absence..._

* * *

Rita Skeeter.

1. She was a natural blonde.

2. Her first memory is her and her mother baking together.

They were covered in flour and laughing.

3. She had a normal relationship with her brother.

They were siblings, not best friends. Just the way they liked it.

4. Being the elder of two, she went to Hogwarts first.

Setting the standard.

5. It wasn't a particularly high standard to follow.

She wished she'd set a better example for her brother.

6. She was sorted into Slytherin: _those cunning folk use any means to achieve their end._

7. She fell into the popular crowd, the crowd of people who would eventually become deatheaters.

8. That was where she met Evan Rosier. Two years older, he was handsome, muscular and a brilliant Quidditch player.

As if he'd ever fall for little Rita Skeeter!

9. But he did…

Supposedly.

10. she excelled at Transfiguration.

11. They became an official a couple in her fourth year.

12. They were a simple couple. They didn't constantly break-up then dramatically get back together. They didn't fight every day.

They were _happy_.

13. He promised that once she was out of Hogwarts, they'd get married and own The Three Broomsticks down in Hogsmeade. He'd become a deatheater and she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

14. She forgot to care about exam results. She forgot to study. She forgot that other people mattered.

Because she was going to get married and own The Three Broomsticks.

It was what she depended on.

15. It became her mantra.

When professors told her off or her mother complained. She simply smiled and told them that her future was sorted.

16. She managed to scrape through Hogwarts and when she returned home he was waiting for her, her Evan. He whisked her off to a fancy Hotel and proposed.

17. When she woke up the next morning. He wasn't there. He'd gone.

18. It wasn't that he failed his promises, it was that she believed the lies.

It was pure _humiliation!_

19. so she planned revenge. And revenge came. She _ruined_ him! Took him for all he was worth. Her article in the daily prophet made him useless to Rita, and useless to Voldemort.

Evan died, useless and alone. But Rita carried on, she rose above Evan.

20. But the sorting hat never lies. Neville Longbottom was a true Gryffindor. Cedric Diggory was a true Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood was a true Ravenclaw.

Rita? Who did whatever she could to get the gossip, who lied and manipulated? However hard she tried to put her time at Hogwarts behind her.

Rita was a true Slytherin.

* * *

_Am I forgiven? _

_:) Jeffie x_


	13. Regulus Black RAB

Regulus Black

1 His first memory is of Sirius teaching him how to play chess.

2 He enjoyed his childhood. Him and Sirius had a lot of freedom to do as they wished. They spent a lot of time running around the woods surrounding their house.

3 He was 9 when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. He was a little annoyed at Sirius for not honouring their family, but he didn't realise the implications it would have on his own life.

4 It was then that his parents slowly began manipulating and shaping him. Forming him into their 'perfect' son. The son that Sirius would never be.

5 Whenever Sirius came home from Hogwarts, he told Regulus tales of fun and laughter. Hogwarts seemed just so…brilliant!

6 As he stood waiting to be sorted, Sirius caught his eye and put a thumbs up. Any nerves Regulus once had, vanished.

Slytherin house was called. His future was set.

7 He quickly settled into Hogwarts. He now knew why Sirius loved Hogwarts so much. It was wonderful and carefree!

8 Then his parents sent him a letter containing instructions. They told him who his friends were to be, what subjects he must study hard in and what ones didn't really matter. It told him what teachers to respect and which ones didn't deserve his respect.

9 Any carefree image of Hogwarts that Sirius had told him about suddenly disappeared. He wasn't there to get an education. He was there for family pride and tradition.

10 He wanted to make his parents proud, so he conformed. He became the son they were proud of, he was the Sirius that they wanted.

11 He was in the Slug Club. He played Quidditch. He paid attention at all the right times. He spoke at all the correct occasions.

12 He began his life as a deatheater with a feeling of duty rather than a feeling of pure-blood supremacy.

13 When Sirius broke his family bonds, Regulus told him that he was being a stupid idiot.

Regulus wanted to be a stupid idiot

14 Regulus refused to date any of the girls that his parents offered.

15 His favourite colour was dark blue.

16 When Kreature returned on the night he had been forced to drink the potion, Regulus knew it was time to change.

17 It wasn't like he was an active Deatheater, he didn't go around killing random people. But he was still associated. He no longer wanted that association.

18 As he drank, he drank to Sirius. His brother and friend.

19 He was 18 years old when he died. Just a child!

20 In the end Regulus was just a boy with a world of burdens and expectations on his back. He belived that he was neither a villain nor a hero, but he still made an effort to try and change things for the better, even in the face of death.

Now that is true courage.

* * *

WANTED: A pure-blood male wizard who seems pretty heartless and a bit mean for a story line I'm developing.

REWARD: A cyber chocolate frog card **complete** collection! :D

Taaanks, Jeffie x


	14. Mundungus Fletcher

Mundungus Fletcher

1 He was born Manning Dagan Fletcher, to a high class pure-blood family.

2 He had a brother and two sisters.

But they've forgotten about him now.

3 He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Because Mundungus Fletcher, however horrible or rude he became in late life, was an extremely clever person.

4 He particularly liked Transfiguration.

He particularly hated Herbology.

5 He was popular and made his way through school steadily.

But he never thought he'd have to use anything he learned, he had his parents money to fall back on if school failed.

6 He failed school.

But Manning Fletcher expected to fail school, he didn't need school.

7But he didn't expect to fall for her.

8 She was the sort of girl that they tried to keep quiet. The kind of girl that was shut away in a house and never spoken of.

She was unstable. She was not trusted to have a wand, she couldn't go to Hogwarts.

9 His parents told him that he was being stupid. Yes, Jennifer was a _lovely_ girl, but she wasn't 'wife material'

10 His parents dis-inherited Manning when he became engaged the Jenny.

That was when he changed his name, Manning Dagen Fletcher, became Mundungus Fletcher.

11 Jenny was the only who ever called him Manning.

12 She may not have been 'wife material' but at the age of 23 she became Mundungus' wife.

13 They began out alright. He had managed to get some money of his accounts before they were shut off from him. They were surviving.

14 Supporting himself was easy enough, but supporting an unstable woman who needed routine and a lot of attention?

15 That was when it began.

He was forced to. He had no education. No grades. No degrees. And now, no money. There were no other options.

16 After all, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He may not be academically clever, but he was quick and sneaky.

17 He stole, and sold and ripped people off. He earned himself a reputation as a thief.

But none of what he did, was for himself. He made money to support his wife, to keep her sane and stable.

18 The thing he regrets most is stealing for Sirius Black. But life just wasn't fair. Sirius was dead. He didn't need it anymore. But Jennifer needed it. Jennifer needed her medication. So he stole from a dead man.

He never felt so low.

19 People thought he was dirt. They simply thought that he was a drunk who stole to get money for drugs or drink. He didn't correct them, because he didn't want pity.

20 There are some people, rare special people, who will do absolutely _anything_ for the person they love.

They are not dirt, or a coward. They are not horrible and disgusting. They are brave and selfless.

Yet Mundungus Fletcher died as a dirty coward. His grave would not be visited, no flowers would be placed in memory of him. In fact, he would be forgotten completely.

But as Mundungus Fletcher knew very well, Life Isn't Fair.

* * *

_HEY GUYS!_

_:D I hope that you liked that_

_just to let you know, I didn't know quite how to describe Jennifer, but i imagined her the same as Arianna Dumbledore. Sort of like, mentally unstable but with magic bursting out randomly. But unlike Arianna, she was able to get medicine to control her a little. If it doesnt make any sense to you, just ignore it. :D_

_Reviews are ALWAYS Welcome!_

_Jeffie x_


	15. Fenrir Greyback

Fenrir Greyback.

1 Fenrir isn't his real name.

But he forgot his real name a long time ago.

2 He was a strong and handsome boy.

3 He used to be one of the 'popular' ones. Looking down on those who he thought of as in-superior.

4 As a teenage boy, he was sought after by girls and couldn't care less for his grades or being a 'good boy'.

He was out to have fun.

5 He grew older, while still retaining his teenage outlook on life. He always had daddy's money to fall back on.

6 He had several girlfriends until he met _her_. He married her when he was 26.

7 He would verbally abuse her, his words belittling and insulting her when he drank.

He would never physically harm her, no. He wasn't a beast.

Not yet, anyway.

8 He swore to grow up when he found out that they were going to have a baby.

He didn't.

9 He was excited! He was going to be a daddy!

To celebrate, he went out - and got drunk.

10 She warned him. She said that he was drinking too much. That she hated it.

But to him it was just a good time.

11 But he didn't realise that one day, maybe, she would have had enough of his childish ways..

He didn't realise that she'd leave him.

12 It hurt him. It hurt his pride and his feelings. She left him, she took their _son, _William, and ran off somewhere.

So he turned to drink.

13 By the time someone found him, laying in dirt and mud, there was nothing they could do. Nothing to sooth the pain or paint over the cracks.

That was the day that Fenrir Greyback was born.

14 The ware-wolf had scratched and bitten every visible surface of skin. He knew then, that he could never return to his normal life again.

15 He tried too, for a while. But the looks that people gave him reminded him that he was no longer normal.

He was sub-human.

16 It was then that he grew up. That he realised that it was his own fault. He now knew exactly how she had felt. The loss of pride, of emotion. The numbing sensation as he woke up each day, just to be laughed at.

17 He began his new life. His new despicable, dirty life. If people thought he was a dangerous animal, then a dangerous animal is what he would be.

18 He liked to bite young children. So that they would grow up away from their families and rejected by society.

And they were easier to catch.

19 He hated oranges.

20 Deep down in his heart he knew that it was wrong. Deep down in his heart he knew that he was a beast. But it was so deeply burried by stereotypes and worldly views that it had no way to get through.

Fenrir Greyback was a beast. But he is just as beastly as those who decided that Ware-wolves are vermin.

* * *

HELLO! Im back baby!

But if you have any ideas, pleaaase, pleeaaaaseee tell me!

:D x

Again, to all my lovely reviewers, I LOVE YOU!


	16. Lavender Brown

**Lavender Brown**

1 She died too young.

One of Fenrir Greyback's victims.

2 She has a younger brother, Vincent.

3 As a little girl she was afraid of the dark, so her mother sang to her. A lullaby, it was a simple tune with simply words. But somehow, it made the darkness no longer dangerous.

She could sleep.

4 She was a pure-blood, a pure-blood in a traitor family.

5 She was 14 when it happened. Lord Voldemort's return.

While the rest of the world was calling it a lie, Lavender was living the truth.

6 She was the one who had to tell Vincent.

Tell Vincent that their parents had been killed. By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

7 For a while she was angry. Her parents had known the risk! But they'd still continued with their blood-traitor ways. Leaving Lavender and Vincent alone.

How could they be so selfish?

8 Professor Trelawney was correct when she said that the thing Lavender had been dreading would happen on October 16th.

The day that her rabbit was killed by a fox.

9 Hermione Granger was wrong when she said that Lavender couldn't have been dreading it.

For since her parents death, Lavender had been dreading and fearing that everyone and everything that she loved, would be taken away from her.

10 They went to live with an aunt. She was lovely and kind.

But she didn't sing the lullaby that Lavender needed.

11 She told no one at school but Parvati.

And Professor Trelawney? Well, she saw it in the tea leaves, didn't she!

12 She blames Lord Voldemort for the insomnia.

13 She liked Ron Weasley, because…well. Why _wouldn't_ you fancy Ron Weasley!

14 He became her lullaby. She could finally have a gentle, undisturbed sleep when she knew that he cared for her.

15 Ron was the only one who ever really made her feel safe. Which was why she was so desperate to please him.

She didn't mean to be annoying.

16 She wanted to tell him that her parents had died, to have that honest relationship.

17 But she didn't. Because he broke her heart. He didn't mean to, he didn't try to hurt her. But he did.

Because she was so fragile and he just didn't know.

18 She sang herself to sleep the night that they broke-up. She sang the lullaby her mother used to sing.

But it didn't have the same effect.

19 As Fenrir Greyback was ripping into her flesh and slowly killing her, she realised why she was in this battle. Why she was fighting. Because it was_ Right._ Whether she died or not, no longer mattered.

Because future generations would have the peace and normality that Lavender never had.

20 And for the first time in ages, Lavender drifted into a long sleep from which she would never wake…

* * *

Okay guys...i know my last few chapters have been a bit rubbish and lacking in emotion e.c.t

But i worked really hard on this one... so i hope it redeems me.

:D REVIEW

and also SUGGESTIONS: please please please please

Lots of love,

Jeffie x


	17. Andromeda Tonks

**Andromeda Tonks**

1 She remembers the first time that she was ever scolded by her father -

It was when her and Bellatrix had given Narcissa an Acid-Pop.

2 She wasn't the eldest who demanded attention, the wasn't the prettiest who was fragile.

She was the forgotten one who they never realised they loved until she'd gone.

3 She was never meant to find out, it was meant to be a secret. Kept from her until she was old enough to understand completely.

She was 8 years old when she found the young Muggle in the basement.

4 She was caught trying to unchain him.

Her punishment was to watch as he screamed and cried under the cruciatus curse.

5 That night she slept in Bellatrix's room, Bella cradled her as she cried for the boy she had never known. Bella told her a story to make her sleep : The story of Nyphadora the superhero

6 Andromeda wanted to be Nyphadora. Because Nyphadora was strong and independent. She begged Bellatrix to tell her tales of Nyphadora every night before she went to bed.

When Bellatrix told her the stories, the nightmares of the muggle boy went away.

7 She was sorted into slytherin.

She guessed that the hat knew she was cunning and sly enough to plan against her own family.

7 In her second year, her and Bellatrix made a pact to run away from their family and fight for the better cause.

9 She met Ted in her third year. He was tall, handsome, a brilliant Quidditch player and muggle-born.

He was her ticket out of the world she hated.

10 She was 19 when she stood in her childhood mansion for the last time. She wandered down to the basement and showed Ted the place where the muggle boy had died. He held her as she cried and they left the house in the silence of memories.

11 She had written a letter to Bellatrix and sent it by owl - telling Bellatrix to come with them. To escape like they'd planned. Together.

12 It was a week later when Rodolphus turned up on her doorstep and told her to stay away from Bellatrix. He gave her back the letter, unopened.

13 Her and Ted got married and began to live their lives.

But every time she looked in the mirror, she saw Bellatrix looking back at her. Hopeless and alone.

14 They called the baby Nyphadora - after the stories Bellatrix used to tell her as a child.

15 Dromeda told Nyphadora the stories that Bellatrix used to tell her, in hope that when Dora had children she would pass the stories down.

But she never had the chance to.

16 When Dora told them that she was going to marry the ware-wolf, Andromeda understood how her parents had felt when she had told them that she was to marry Ted. So she let Dora marry Remus.

Because she wouldn't loose her daughter as her parents had lost theirs.

17 When Ted died, she was expected to crumble.

And she crumbled. Because Ted was her rock and suddenly, her rock wasn't there anymore.

18 Her daughter, her son-in-law. her friends and her sister died that day.

She mourned all their deaths. - Even Bellatrix's

19 She told Teddy the stories of Nyphadora the superhero. Because Nyphadora _had_ been a superhero, and she wanted Teddy to be proud of his mother and father, just like Dromeda was proud of them.

20 After that great battle she never had a nightmare of the little muggle boy again. Because she moved on.

Because you are allowed the crumble. You are allowed to wallow when things go bad. But can't stay hidden in memories and forget to live your life. Because there is always someone who needs you and loves you.

* * *

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers again!

:D I love you ALL!

Lots of love,

Jeffie x


	18. Poppy Pomfrey

**Poppy Pomfrey**

1 She didn't always want to be a nurse. At once point she wanted to be an actress.

But don't we all?

2 She was a Ravenclaw.

3 She didn't really decide to be a nurse until her 7th year.

4 Had she followed through with wanting to be a actress, her life would probably have been a lot easier.

5 She had been a nurse at st. Mungoes for 3 years when she met him.

6 He was a patient - Marley Nott

7 She doesn't remember the illness or accident for which Marley came to the hospital.

She remembers the charming smile and the respect he showed her.

8 A year passed quickly for Poppy. She was made head nurse and had fallen head-over-heels in love with Marley.

9 They were members of the Order of the Phoenix together.

10 She was 6 months pregnant when he was called up by Lord Voldemort.

11 He said he didn't want to join. He said Voldemort was forcing him too. He said that he would still love her.

But Marley Nott said a lot of things.

12 For the first time in her life, Poppy was beyond angry.

He could have said no. She would rather have been proud of a dead husband, than ashamed of a living one.

12 With a young baby and a handful of possessions, Poppy left the Nott family home.

13 He asked her to wait for him, that as soon as possible he would leave the deatheaters and find her.

He didn't.

14 And she honestly didn't expect him too.

15 The man that was now going around killing muggles and worshiping the Dark Lord was no longer her husband.

He was dirt.

16 Like so many people before her, Poppy was welcomed with open arms into Hogwarts.

17 Poppy never hid the truth about Marley to her son.

She wanted Darren to know how to be a proper man - by rejecting Marley's example.

18 Darren grew up to be charming, clever and polite.

Just like his father.

19 But Darren grew up to be a strong, brave and courageous person.

Just the opposite of his father.

20 Darren died shortly before the final battle - because he would not join the deatheaters.

Many people said that they were sorry for Poppy. Of course she was sad, but she could not have been more proud of her son.

Because he was not a coward.

* * *

Can i just say a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers!

You are all the loveliest people ever!

:)

Jeffie x


	19. Gilderoy Lockhart

Gilderoy Lockhart

When he mother becomes ill and they cant afford her treatment, he decides to take matters into his own hands and makes money.

1 He is naturally blonde.

2 He is muggle-born.

But he has fooled even the ministry into believing he is pure-blood.

3 He isn't necessarily fussed about his blood-type.

He just knows what the public likes.

4 When he received his Hogwarts letter, he cried.

5 His mother said that it made him 'special'

He decided that it made him a freak.

6 He had always wanted to become a farmer.

But going to 'herbology' lessons just isn't the same.

7 He was sorted into Ravenclaw.

But he didn't care.

8 He did well in his studies despite his lack of attention.

But he didn't care.

9 He caught the attention of all the girls.

But he didn't care.

10 He finished Hogwarts with E's and O's - top of his year.

But he didn't care.

11 His mum developed a life threatening illness.

Suddenly he cared.

12 Their family had never been poor.

But the treatment and support that she needed was just too much.

13 Suddenly a lot more money was needed.

Suddenly a lot more pressure fell upon Gilderoy.

14 He had just finished Hogwarts, so many different pathways were open to him.

He just happened to choose the one with all the wrong values.

15 He could easily have done all the accomplishments he claimed.

16 He honestly wanted to go on 'voyages with vampires' and 'Travels with Trolls.'

But a 'Year with a Yeti' takes time. Time that his mother just didn't

have.

17 He felt guilty for being a fraud and a cheat.

But he would have felt a lot worse if he had just let his mother die.

18 So he lived his life. Going to book signings, performing memory charms, writing books.

Earning his money.

19 He got his mother her treatment, and continued his life. Waiting for a time to make a quiet exit back into his muggle world. Back into his farming.

But he never quite made it back.

20 Gilderoy Lockhart was a thief, a cheat, a fraud and a fake.

But he cant remember that now.

Gilderoy Lockhart was also a man who did evil to correct wrong, the lesser of two evils. a wizarding Robin Hood.

But he cant remember that either now.

* * *

**HELLO!** I am super super sorry that i have taken sooo long to write this! But i really wanted to do Gilderoy and i couldnt find the right story line to justify my love for him :D

OKAY. So...i am thinking that my next chapter will be the last in this story. I will try and make it as brilliant as possible and i have something stirring in my mind as to what to do. I might start a new series or something once my exams have died down a little.

I LOVE GILDEROY LOCKHART AND I AM PROUD! 3

Jeffie x


	20. 20 things HP has taught me

**20 things that Harry Potter has taught me ...**

1 Bellatrix Lestrange taught me that there is a reason behind madness.

2 Argus Filtch taught me that even the most bitter people are capable of love.

3 Rodolphus Lestrange taught me that there are just some really horrible people in the world.

4 Pansy Parkinson taught me that it is alright to need someone to pick up the pieces when things fall apart.

5 Petunia Dursley taught me that everyone needs to be encouraged and complemented from time to time.

6 Dolores Umbridge taught me that sometimes it is better to live in innocence.

7 Lucius Malfoy taught me that even if people are dead, you should still do good to their memory.

8 Arabella Figg taught me that running away from problems never solves anything.

9 Percy Weasley taught me that blood is thicker than pride.

10 Narcissa Malfoy taught me that people will do anything for the person they love.

11 Minerva McGonagall taught me that even the cleverest of people make the stupidest mistakes.

12 Rita Skeeter taught me that humiliation hurts, but that revenge is just as bad.

13 Regulus Black taught me that you shouldn't always listen to_ everything_ you parents say.

14 Mundungus Fletcher taught me that some people will never be credited for their brilliant deeds of love.

15 Fenrir Greyback taught me that some people shouldn't be pitied.

16 Lavender Brown taught me that some people are more fragile than they appear.

17 Andromeda Tonks taught me that it is alright to wallow when things go wrong. But that you have to build your strength from your experiences.

18 Poppy Pomfrey taught me that it is always the quiet ones.

19 Gilderoy Lockhart taught me that being famous isn't everything.

20 Harry Potter taught me to never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

So, that's it folks. This is officially finished.

I am sooo grateful for all your support and reviews :)

I love you all + i love Harry Potter

Lots of love

Jeffie x


End file.
